1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular medicine and drug delivery and, more specifically, to molecules that home to a specific organ or tissue.
2. Background Information
Although the effect of a particular pathology often is manifest throughout the body of the afflicted person, generally, the underlying pathology may affect only a single organ or tissue. It is rare, however, that a drug or other treatment will target only the diseased organ or tissue. More commonly, treatment results in undesirable side effects due, for example, to generalized toxic effects throughout the patient's body. It would be desirable to selectively target organs or tissues, for example, for treatment of diseases associated with the target organ or tissue. In particular, targeting of an organ or tissue can be useful for directing the expression of a gene to a certain organ or tissue because incorporation of a foreign gene into nontargeted cells can cause unwanted side effects such as malignant transformation.
Most therapeutic substances are delivered to the target organ or tissue through the circulation. The endothelium, which lines the internal surfaces of blood vessels, is the first cell type encountered by a circulating therapeutic substance in the target organ or tissue. These cells provide a target for selectively directing therapies to an organ or tissue.
Endothelium can have distinct morphologies and biochemical markers in different tissues. The blood vessels of the lymphatic system, for example, express various adhesion proteins that serve to guide lymphocyte homing. For example, endothelial cells present in lymph nodes express a cell surface marker that is a ligand for L-selectin and endothelial cells in Peyer's patch venules express a ligand for the α4β7 integrin. These ligands are involved in specific lymphocyte homing to their respective lymphoid organs. Thus, linking a drug to L-selectin or to the α4β7 integrin may provide a means for targeting the drug to diseased lymph nodes or Peyer's patches, respectively, provided that these molecules do not bind to similar ligands present in a significant number of other organs or tissues.
Although the homing molecules present in the blood vessels of non-lymphoid tissues have not been clearly defined, certain observations of lymphocyte circulation suggest that organ and tissue specific endothelial markers exist. Similarly, the homing or metastasis of particular types of tumor cells to specific organs or tissues further suggests that organ and tissue specific markers may exist. Thus, a need exists to identify molecules that can bind to such organ or tissue specific markers and, therefore, can home to the organ or tissue. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.